Falling Dusk
by AshyGrace
Summary: After new moon,Edward leaves again after bella saves him bella gets pregnent and has the baby.victoia comes back what happens?Bella ends up in to volturi will she find love again and will the cullens come back?suck at summarys book way better R&R!
1. MY personal hell

I lay here on my knees on the forest floor holding my child's body and sobbed and wished i could cry real tears

for my son that i will never get the watch get older and watch him embrace life,instead i will walk this earth for eternity with no one i sat there and cried for hour's maybe days but i didn't care all i wanted was my child back giggling being care free i sobbed some more for that bastered that left me pregnant and defenceless after all i did for him and his family i went into a castle full of vampires to save him just because i loved him and how does he repay me he makes love to me and leaves,leaves me open for Victoria to find me and kill me and that wouldn't have been so bad if she did just kill me but she killed my child and turned me.

this beautiful little boy with brown curly hair ,green eyes and cream skin,now lay here limb and lifeless in my arm.i let out a scream as i thought just a few weeks ago we had his first birthday and when he smiled thoughs dimples would come out and melt my heart.

As i thought back there was a noise in the bushes but i didn't care who or what it was just that i hopped a could kill me.

"Bells?"Jake asked worriedly"wheres mason?"he asked i let out a scream of pure agony

"Oh my god Bella who did this to him,to you?"he sobbed he had been like a father to him

"shes mine"i said with venom pooling in my mouth.

"Bells you cant say here for now a least charlie sent out a search party"he sobbed again

"take him to charlie tell him you couldn't find my body I'm going to find that bitch and make her die a slow death"i hissed the last part

"Bella please be careful and i love you when the time is right you may come back but right now you need to get out of here"he picked up masons body form my arms and i kissed mason on the cheek.

"i love you baby i know you in heaven and i might see you one day I'm going to find the bad woman who did this to you and make her pay"i promised"and Jake i love you I'm sorry i couldn't love you the right way but you will find someone and thank you for everything that you've done for me and him but i don't know if i can ever come back"i said and ran before he could respond and didn't stop i ran for day weeks i don't know i just needed to get far away and then form a plan of what to do next.

when i stopped i was somewhere in Italy and figured i would go to the volturi maybe they could help me if not i knew they could kill me so i would ask that of them im sure they wouldn't have a problem with it,one less vampire to look after right?

So i ran to volturra to the big castle with that horrid clock tower that brought back so many memories that i wanted to was overcast so i didn't have to worry about sparkling,once inside the human at the desk tried to stop me but i just kept walking at a pace that was a little faster than humans and pushed the grand wooden doors that lead to the thrown room.

There in the middle of the room looking just as they haad a year ago sitting looking shocked as a barged in walking tword themnext thing i new my hand where behind my back and i was thrown to the ground with someones knee in my lower back.

"LET THE FUCKING GO OF ME YOU BASTERED!!!"i yelled and i heard a gasp

"Isabella?"i heard Aro asked

"well hello there old friend"i said and i heard a few gasps around the room.

"Felix let her up"Aro ordered and he did so

"I'm sorry Bella i just didn't know who you were"he said apologetically i gave him a sad smile

"that alright Felix i just need to talk to the brothers now"i said sadly

"what is it Isabella,where are the Cullen's?why are you here?"Aro asked concerned

"_the _Cullen's are not her nor do i know where they are"i sneered there name"i am her by myself and have a request for you"i stated

"and what would that be?"he asked confused

'i was wondering if you could help me track down Victoria and kill her if not i would like you to kill me"i said confidently

"and why Isabella would you make a request like that may i ask?"Aro asked

"you may,a couple days after coming here to save ed-Edward we made love but he left again and i found out i was with child and gave birth to the baby half vampire half human"there where more gasps" three days ago Victoria came to find me and kill me but she found mason,killed him and turned me,i can not let her walts around this world after she killed my baby and was hopping you would help me,i will join you only if i kill her"i said and fell to the floor and sobbed,the look on Aros face was of complete shock.

"bella i am so sorry for you loss and i am sure of my dissension i need to talk to my brothers give us tonight to talk it over and we will come to an agreement by sunrise tomorrow Jane will lead you to you room goodnight Isabella"Aro said and Jane helped me up and lead me to my room for the night.

**Please review!!pleaseplease bad or good just review one of my first fanfics!!!!!**


	2. New home

**previosly:**

_"i was wondering if you could help me track down Victoria and kill her if not i would like you to kill me"i said confidently_

_"and why Isabella would you make a request like that may i ask?"Aro asked_

_"you may,a couple days after coming here to save ed-Edward we made love but he left again and i found out i was with child and gave birth to the baby half vampire half human"there where more gasps" three days ago Victoria came to find me and kill me but she found mason,killed him and turned me,i can not let her walts around this world after she killed my baby and was hopping you would help me,i will join you only if i kill her"i said and fell to the floor and sobbed,the look on Aros face was of complete shock._

_"bella i am so sorry for you loss and i am sure of my dissension i need to talk to my brothers give us tonight to talk it over and we will come to an agreement by sunrise tomorrow Jane will lead you to you room goodnight Isabella"Aro said and Jane helped me up and lead me to my room for the night._

**Hope you like the story,and i would really like some reviews so if you could please REVIEW!! **

**song for this chapter,Adam Lambert : Whataya Want From Me**

Betrayal Chapter two

When we got to the room Jane turned to me "Bella i am really sorry about you son and if the brothers choose not to help you i will gladly help you find that bitch and tear her apart"she said determined iv never seen this side of Jane just the side that wanted to rip me apart.

"Thank you Jane you don't know how much that means to me but please call me Isabella Bella died long ago"i said and she nodded and walked away.

I slipped into the room and looked around,it was beautiful,the walls where dark plum and the furniture was black,it was bigger than my house in forks.i let out a sob at the thought.

i soon found the bathroom with the huge walk in shower and decided i need a shower,i slipped off my clothes and stepped into the shower,the hot water felt exquisite on my granite skin,i soon let everything i held in the last few days and sat on the shower floor letting the water fall on me as a sobbed for my loving father who will always wonder what happened to his daughter and grandson,for my best friend and Masons adopted dad and how i couldn't love him the way he wanted even when i wanted to so bad,i sobbed for the family that left me time and time gain,for the man i loved and thought loved me back,but most of all the Little boy that stole my heart the moment he was born,the little boy with green eyes and brown hair,my mason.

I must have been in there while because there was a soft knock at my door"come in"i whispered i knew they would hear.

"Isabella i just wanted to let you know that the brothers want to talk to you in a half an hour,would you like me to help you get ready?"Jane asked me from outside the bathroom door.

"um..sure Jane if you want to"i said

"good so now get your but out of the shower now Missy we have work to do"she said a chuckled

"OK OK I'm coming"i said and turned the water off ,wrapped myself into a towel and stepped out the door.

"OK Jane do your worst"i said and she giggled and handed me a stack of clothing"go put these on and then i will do your hair i nodded and went back into the bathroom,Jane had given me a blood red dress that was a halter top and backless the front was low cut,i would usually worry about what i looked like but in my new body it looked better,i walked out of the bathroom and a huge smile spread across Jane's face.

"Isabella you look amazing!!"she squeaked

"thanks"i mumbled"is this really necessary?"i asked and she giggled

"yes,yes it is"she said and i rolled my eyes.

next she did my hair,she put it in an up-do with diamond clips and a few strands of hair down to frame my face,then she did my makeup,red lipstick and black eye she was done she made me look in the mirror,i looked beautifully then i noticed my eyes the where bright red and that reminded me that i haven hunted,but i wasn't thirsty there was no burn in the back of my throat.

"Jane has there ever been a vampire who never drank blood?"i asked and she looked at me confused.

"not that i know of but why would you ask such a thing?"she asked

"because im almost a week old and i haven't hunted once and there is no burn or even a tingle in my throat"i said confused as well,but Jane looked shocked

"I-I don't know what to say,you'll have to talk to Aro about this,do you want human food?"she asked

"no i dont but well figure this out later we need to go i don't want to be late"i said nervous now,Jane nodded and handed me some black stiletto heels i put them on and we where out the door.

Jane knocked on the big wooden doors,i knew if i were human my heart would be pounding instead my heart stay still and cold.

"Come in my dear"i heard aro call softly i took a deep breath and nodded to Jane who opened the door,i slowly walked in and once i got just a few feet away from the brothers i kneeled i lowered my head

"Isabella get tup there is no need for you to bow now rise"Aro spoke softly

"I would like to ask of you one thing if i may?"Aro asked

"yes Aro?"i asked

"i was wondering if i may hold you hand to see if my gift still exceeds you"Aro stated and i closed the space between us and laid my hand in his,he sat there for a few moments until Marcus spoke.

"Can we get on with this Aro i do not wish to be in her presents any longer"Marcus spat that hurt a little.

"If this bothers you so much Marcus you are aloud to leave if you like"Aro said but Marcus made no move.

"I am sorry Marcus for whatever iv done to you but i would just like to know the answer so i can ask for Aro to kill me if you don't help, do not wish to live in i world without my child so i will leave you be when i get my Answer"i said politely,he looked stunned.

"Well my darling Iabella i would love to help you on your quest in hopes you would join our family"Aro said

"Thank you Aro and i would love to become one of your family but i know some of you don't like me and i do not wish to be the reason for a discomfort in your family"i talked about Marcus mainly.

"Whom has a discomfort with you miss,Isabella will be asked to hold his peace"Aro stated and i smiled and nodded.

"so its settled you will be staying with us,i will have Dmitri track Victoria down and we will go form there,you are dismissed Isabella"i bowed my head

"Thank you Aro,Caius"I nodded to them and made my way to my room,not ecnowlageing marcus one bit.

once in my room I sat on the floor and cried tearless cry's i cried,i watched the sun set while i cried,then i heard a knock at my door i got off the floor and opened my door

"Hey Felix whats up?"aro would like to see you in the thrown room"he said sympathetically

"Ok ill be right down i just need to get cleaned up"i tred to act like everything was OK but knew it wasn't i guess I'm not a good actress because Felix pulled me into a hug,we stood there for a while until he pulled away.

"im sorry Isabella but Aro i waiting"he said and i nodded

"ok let me change and ill be right there"i said walking into my room"shit"i said out loud even though i didn't mean to.

"whats wrong ?"he asked

"I don't have any clothes here"i said and he chuckled

"ill go see if you can use something of Heidi's"he ran vampire speed out the door and was back in a few seconds with a stack of clothes

"Thanks Felix"i said and kissed him on the cheek

"you can sit on the bed and wait if you want"i said and he did and sat on the bed,i started walking to the bathroom

"you can change out here i don't mind"Felix said with a smirk

"im sure you wouldnt"i said as i shut the door of the bathroom,a few minutes later i walked out in jeans that were i little to tight and a T-shirt the was two inches to short and my hair thrown up into a messy bun.

"you look gorjous Isabella"Felix said and i knew i would be blushing if i could.

"thank you" i mummbled he put an arm around my waist and lead me to the trown room,Felix pushed the doors oppen with one arm and the other still around my waist,we waled in and bowed our heads a heard a growl from one of the brothers and i had a feeling of who it was,we lifted our heads and isaw Aro grab Macus's hand and chuckle.

"Felix we are in no need of your sevesis at this time so if you are dissmissed"Aro waved Felix off before he left he kissed my cheek and walked off,i heard another growl from marcus and i was getting irratated.

"Marcus!If i have done something wrong i would lile it if you adressed me of what iv done wrong so i can correct it and if you plain just dont like me please tell me so i can get out of your hair and take care of victoria myself!!"i yelled at him.

" you will not talk in that manror to ever again you sould be put to death for what you have done!"he stood out of his seat to yell at me.

"well here i am take me"i spread my arms out"its not like i have anything to live for anyway"i wispered that part.

"I dont want your life Isabella"He said and with that he waslked out.

**So what did you think of this Chapter???let me know but pushing the Green botten down there and wirte down your thoughts PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Maybe power

Previously:

_"Marcus!If i have done something wrong i would liked it if you addressed me of what iv done wrong so i can correct it and if you plain just don't like me please tell me so i can get out of your hair and take care of Victoria myself!!"i yelled at him._

_" you will not talk in that manor to ever again you should be put to death for what you have done!"he stood out of his seat to yell at me._

_"well here i am take me"i spread my arms out and nodded to him._

_"I dont want your life Isabella"He said then sat down._

**A/N Very important!!! i do know if this will confuse any of you but just in case,in the last chapter at the end i said Marcus left well i changed that but i guess it didn't save so just to let you know Marcus stayed after he yelled at Bella,thanks guys don't forget to R&R!!!.**

"We need to get back to business,so Isabella before out little interruption"He turned and glared at Marcus who wouldn't meet his eyes"I was going to let you know that we have found Victoria,she is somewhere in Texas once Dmitri gets closer he will be able to pinpoint exactly where in Texas she is we leave in two days"Aro said proud of himself

"thank you so much Aro you have no idea how much this means to me,when do we leave?"i said a huge wave of relief hit me,they were going to help my get revenge and after that i can start to heal .

"We leave in one week"Aro said,that was so far away i needed her now!"We need to prepare you sweetie you need to learn how to fight your own kind first she is in Texas and she is with a vampire that has been a problem for us and we think that they are rising an army we need to step in to keep our kind hidden to the human world"

"thank you aro"i bowed

"how many time Isabella do i have to tell you not to bow to us?"he asked lovingly

"Atlest once more sir"i said with a smile

"excuse me Aro but i would like to discuss one more matter with you"i said

"what would that be Isabella?"he asked curiously

"Um..well..OK I'm nearly a week old and i haven't hunted yet and i was wondering if you ever came across a vampire that doesn't need to drink?"i asked in a small voice i felt self conscious.

"my child you are an extraordinaire one aren't you Isabella"he said proud"no i havent come across one yet but I'm assuming we have now"he chuckled as did i.

"come child"Aro said and i walked up to bent down and kissed my cheek,it startled me at first only Edward did that to me but this felt like a father would kiss a daughter i liked it,i missed my father so much and i wished i had told him i loved him more,the kiss lingered for a moment and i heard Marcus snarl i rolled my eye,what is hes problem?,i backed away from Aro and smiled.

"thank you Aro for everything"i said he nodded and dissmied me.

i walked to my room and new Chelsea was fallowing me,we had gotten close to i think the only female that didn't like me and that was Heidi i don't know why but she hated me.

"whats up Chelsea?"i asked turnning back to look at her.

"Isabella is it true that you haven't hunted at all"and i nodded

"Wow that is so fucking cool!!"she yelled at me and giggled

"you think so?"i asked i thought it was weird

"hell ya!!"she yelled again

"OK OK you don't have to yell"i laughed

"and what was that with aro..ooh better yet whats up with Marcus iv never seen him this mad"she looked like a school girl about to get the juiciest gossip,i giggled again.

"I feel like aro is my father and i think he feels the same but i cant speak for him,as for Marcus who gives a shit?"i said and she smiled

"I do and so does the whole vampire race"she laughed

"ya i guess but i honestly don't know i just showed up here and he hated me"i said i really didn't care if he didn't like me all i wanted was Victoria and then he could kill me if he wanted i could care less"Chelsea I'm going to take a shower it has been a long day"i said and she nodded and we walked our separate way

**Ok please review iv had 118 hits and only ONE review so please help me out and push the awesome green button down there and write down you thoughts good or bad PLEASE PLEASE!!!**


	4. Revenge part I

**Sorry yall been i very stressful week i has task prep,therapy for mt shoulder,we are moving,and oh ya my moms 21 weeks pregnant(ist a boy! again im still the only girl)so thanks for your Patience and will hopefully get out three chapters next week! love yall.**

**###Chapter 4 Bpov###**

Today was the day,i would get my revenge and peace tomorrow i could start to heal and live with my new i miss the Cullen's less and less everyday,the hole in my heart is starting to heal .

Right now we were walking through the air port in Houston Texas an all eyes were on us,we had a huge group that was ready for the wives came this time so we had to bring extra guard to watch over them,i was apart of the guard who are gonna fight, we are wearing our 'battle Aromor' as Felix called it. all i had on was a black leather vest ,light wash jeans and some black six inch pumps,that a can actually wear now without looking like a fool tripping everywhere.

We finaly got to the gerage ther was a silver 2010 Zenvo ST1, god it was beautiful,i squeeked and ran to it.

"Oh my god can i drive it?"i asked and aro chuckled,he had become like a father to me the pass week and it helped right now i really needed a father and Aro was really sweet.

"Yes sweetie i thought you'd like it"Aro said proudly while he was hugging his wife her name is Sulpicia,shes nice but was still warming up to me.

"Thank you ,Thank you Aro!"i ran and hugged him, Sulpicia giggled and aro chuckled.

"Come on Felix let take a ride"he is my best friend we had become close since he had been training me Heidie didn't like it at all but who gives a shit.

"Oh ya babe i think you need a good ride"Felix said in a sexy voice and i rolled my eyes,then a heard Marcus growl was irritated again.I just walked to the driver seat and waited for Felix to get in,then pealed out of the parking lot not waiting for anyone else,of course of all days it has to rain today,i though sarcastically to myself.

"Shit Felix i don't know where im going"i said and he laughed

"Ill tell you were to go"and we just kept driving for about an hour the longer we drove the less civilisation there was when we got to where there was nothing but trees Felix told me to pull over in to tree far enough that we couldn't be suspicious, i didn't want to mess the car up but it ended up with a few scratches,we sat in the car because it was sill raining and waited for the others to get here about thirty minutes later they pulled up into the trees next to us and got out of there cars,me and Felix put our cloaks on and got out of the car.

"Are you ready isabella?"Aro asked and i nodded then Aro ran into Forest and we all followed.

We ran for what felt like an eternity but was only a minute in human time,we slowed down once we got to the edge of a field that looked like the one the Cullen's played baseball. were at lest a hundred new Born's there but i didn't care all i could see was that flaming red hair of the woman who reined my life.

By now we were soaked, my cloak was getting to heavy,i took the thin straps the hung around my neck that held the cloak to me and pulled it slowly and let it fall to the ground,showing my"battle armor",everything was quite except for the growling and sneering of the new Born's every once in a while,yhe sun was just setting and the sky was filled with reds and oranges it was the perfect time of day it was dusk.

"Hello isabella"Victoria sneered i just smirked and waved across the field and Victoria growled a low growl.

"Victoria!its so nice to see you again"i said with a fake smile

"before i get to ripping you piece by piece,Why go through all of this trouble you got your revenge,why raise this army?"i asked pissed off i just wanted to rip that bitches head off but i needed answers.

"well my dearest Isabella i thought since draining you little boy was over so quick"she paused and licked her lips,i went to pounce on her but Felix caught me in time. she smirked and continued"i thought i would pay you and your family a visit"she said with an evil smile that made my skin crawl.

"I have no family"i said a menacingly Victoria looked shocked and confused.

"Where are your precious Cullen's?"she asked,this made me laugh,she looked at me like i was crazy witch about now i was i just needed her.

"you didn't know they left me"i asked and she looked even more confused i laughed hysterical

"Edward took my soul then left me in the woods for 11 hours, left me to fend for myself with i half vampire half human baby that _you _took away from me!"toward then end i was screaming at her and it echoed throughout the Victoria was shocked was an understatement she just stood there frozen"im no longer the weak little human that you met i am a powerful vampire and i look out for myself,but right now all I'm looking for is revenge on the woman that tool my child from me"


	5. Revenge part II

"Cut this fucking drama crap i came get get revenge on an old friend but hes not here so i guess youll have to do"Maria growled at the end and went into a crouch i just stood there with a smile.

I growled and stepped forward all hell broke lose,we had already known who was going to stay and watch over the wives and the brothers and who was going to fight and i of course was fighting and so was Felix,Jane, and a few others that i didn't know.,the new Born's charged us,but all i could she was Victoria our eyes were locked and i could tell she didn't know what to do,to run or stay and fight, i smiled at that.I walked slowly at a human pace through the the new Born's,My eyes still locked on Victoria.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw an arm fly towered me,i caught it an inch away from my face and snarled,i moved at vampire speed and pulled his arm so he tripped and landed on his knees in front of me facing Victoria,i slid one hand to the back of his neck and the other to his the flick of my wrists i ripped his head from hes body and let him fall to the ground. Victoria's fear spiked she realised that i wasn't some little vampire,i was a continued to walk to her, i was almost there when i saw Victoria smirk and i knew there was a new born behind me ready to pounce,i kept walking until i heard a growl,i turned around grabbed the vampire in mid air by the throat and squeezed until i head a crack,i had broken his neck it would take a while until that heals by that the time he does he will be burning,i was five feet anyway from Victoria and i could smell the sweet sent of revenge that was thick in the air.

"Oh Felix"i called to him he had just finished building a fire and the others were throwing pieces of vampire into it.

"yes my lady?"Felix asked i hated when he called me that and that's why he did.

"will you please hold into dear Victoria for me?"i asked in a deadly sweet voice.

"why you cant take me yourself?your just as weak as you were as a human"that hit me hard and it pissed me off,Felix had her on her knees with her arms behind her back, i walked up to her and slapped her so hard that when my hand came into contacted with her face it sounded like thunder it didn't do much damage just probably hurt like hell,i smirked.

"oh Victoria don't think i would let you die so easily I'm saving you for last"and then i turned to maria who was held by Dmitri she squirmed a little when she saw me look at her.

"Well what must we do with you?"i asked ass i walked to her,she growled at me

"i want you to tell me how you want to die"i told her

"Fuck off!"she yelled and spit on my feet,i closed the space between us and grabbed her jaw and turned her head to the side a few inches and bent down so it looked like i was going to kiss her neck and her breathing picked up.

"_i know what you did to jasper and you will pay"i whispered _into her ear i back away from her with an evil smile and her eyes were wide

"you are going to have so much fun burning in hell"i said with i smirk and ripped her head off and Dimitri went to throw her into the fire.

"now the finally!"i said exited and clapped my hands and walked to her.

"Felix you can let go of her i want her to beg for her life"i said and he hesitantly let go of her,she went into a crouched and so did was dark now but still raining,the lightning was going off everywhere,it was the perfect setting.

Victoria started circling me but i knew not to let her have my back,she lunged at me and i stepped to the side a little bit and just as she flew by me i reached out and grabbed her arm and flung her into a tree but didn't let go of her arm,the metallic sound of her arm ripping from her body and her screech of pain was music to my ears.

she hit the tree and sunk down to the ground,i walked over to her "are you ready to die yet?'i asked she got up and lunged at me again i grabbed her throat and through her to the hit the ground so hard that it cracked underneath her she just lay there not moving her eyes closed but i knew she wasn't dead,i crouched down next to her.

"Are you reay to die yet?because i have all etarniy thanks to you"i wispered in her ear.

"what happened to you?"she asked and i laughed

"Oh were to start?lets go from the beginning,moving to forks,meeting Edward,falling in love,my 18th birthday,Edward leaving,saving Edward, ,Edward leaving again,oh ya and then there's you!"i sneered and took her throat and rose from the ground

"This is my little boy you had so much fun with and now iv had enough fun with you,goodbye victoria"i said and dissmimbered her.


	6. Meeting my past

_previously_

_"Are you ready to die yet?because i have all eternity thanks to you"i whispered in her ear._

_"what happened to you?"she asked and i laughed_

_"Oh were to start?lets go from the beginning,moving to forks,meeting Edward,falling in love,my 18th birthday,Edward leaving,saving Edward, ,Edward leaving again,oh ya and then there's you!"i sneered and took her throat and rose from the ground_

_"This is my little boy you had so much fun with and now iv had enough fun with you,goodbye Victoria"i said and dismembered her._

**B(POV)*******150 years later***********

I lay in my bed thinking about the past few years and all of the fights i had been in to protect my kind from recluse vampires that would expose us,I had become someone else in my time here i had put up walls to drown the pain,i had fallen in love with killing,for a moment when i took someones life i imagined it was me and what it would fell like to die,to not feel.I still weeped for my lost son every night but i tried to keep my mind occupied.

Most of the time i would just train whether it be physical or on my had found out that i only need to hunt once every month unless i use my shield them i have to hunt we have worked on my shield i am now able to make a physical shield that stops any one that trys to sneak up on me,Felix had learned that the hard way.I giggled at the memories when i heard a soft knock at the door i knew who it was.

"Come in"i said and Jane slipped into the was one of the ones that saw my real side of me the only other people that saw the real me was Felix and my father to everyone else i was a killing machine.

"Aro said to get ready we will have some guests in two hours"she said in her child like voice

"OK thank you Darling"i said getting off the bed and into the shower to get ready.

The shower didn't take long when i got out there was a dress laying out on my bed it was beautiful,it was floor length,form fitting black with long selves and backless there was a rose on top of it.i smiled Aro,my father was always so kind to me.

i put on the dress and it fit like a glove i smiled into the floor length mirror,i asked Jane to help me with my hair. she had braided some stands of hair and then pulled it all up into i twisty bun and let a few strands fall into my face,fasting the bun up with some diamond she started my makeup she put blood red lip stick on and black eye shadow.i slipped on my six inch pep toe pumps and headed to the thrown room.i was ten minutes late,Marcus would chew me out,i glided into the room but didnt look at our guests i just went to hug my father.

"Hello father I am truly sorry i was getting ready and lost track of time"i said and kissed his cheek

"It alright sweet heart,it gave me time to catch up with our guests"he said and kissed my forehead.

"It is unexeptuble Isabella"i heard marus said and i looked up at him and kept my face blank and nodded.

"yes master"i said to him.

"Isabella why don't you introduce yourself to our guests"Marcus said with something in his eyes,pity maybe?I don't know it vanished to quickly.i turned to our guest and bowed

"Im sorry that was rude of me,I am IsaBella Mari Voltrui"and when i looked up a whole ripped from me and i couldn't breath but some how the monster inside of me was reliased and took over.i put a sorry calm mask on and looked at each of all looked as they did a hundred and fifty two years ago.

"Is this some sick fucking joke!?!"i screeched at my father and the Cullen's still in shock gasped at my out burst to Aro

"Isabella you will not talk to us that way!"Marcus stood up and yelld back

"I WANT THEM OUT NOW THEY ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!!"i yelled and Aro had his head in his hands,Marcus got even madder at mt if that was even possible.

"who the fuck do you think you are!"roseily yelld from behined me"WE where invited here!and we w ill stay!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO ME AND YOU INVITED THEM HERE!!"i screeched at Marcus again

"They didn't do anything to you Isabella you did it to yourself!you fell in love with him!you got you little brat killed it was all you Isabella!!"i yelled backed and was only inches from my he said sunk in and i fell to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably.i heard a few growls in the room but i couldnt tell who they where from nor did i care.i felt to arms rap around me i didn't know who it was but i just didn't want to be touched and the inner demon came out again.i stood up and turned to Marcus again

"If im useless and worthless as you tell me all that time why not kill me!?huh?!I want to know!iv asked you more than once for death!but you never give it to me!why?!so you can touchier me even more than i do myself!?!"I screeched"if you wont give me what i want I'm sure i have a lot of enemies that would love to do to!!all i want is to end my suffering!!!"i yelled and ran for the door i only got a few feet when Felix wrapped his arms around my waist and stopped me.i just gave up and fell limply in his arms and he sunk down to the ground with me in his arms"Felix just kill me let me die please,i want to be with my baby!"i sobbed he just sat there with me head on his chest shhing me.

**

* * *

**

**wow that was crazy!i know it my seem like Bella had become bipolar but she is fighting with her true self and the one she has me to protect herself and i know Marcus is an ass in this chapter but that will be explained in the futcher,i hope y'all like it get to hear more of the Cullen's in this next me know if you want it in someone elses POV and ill see what i can yall!!PLAESE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Numb

**_previously_**

_"If im useless and worthless as you tell me all that time why not kill me! Huh? I want to know! IV asked you more than once for death! But you never give it to me! Why? So you can touchier me even more than I do myself! "I screeched._

_" if you won't give me what I want I'm sure I have a lot of enemies that would love to do to! All I want is to end my suffering!" I yelled and ran for the door I only got a few feet when Felix wrapped his arms around my waist and stopped me. I just gave up and fell limply in his arms and he sunk down to the ground with me in his arms" Felix just kill me let me die please; I want to be with my baby! "I sobbed he just sat there with me head on his chest shhing me._

_BPOV_

Some how I ended up in locked in my room, sitting on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest just staring at the blank wall infront of me. I had stopped crying hours ago, I don't know how long I have been in here. The only people that tried to come in were Felix and Dmitri, but they had finally given up on trying to get me out.

The words Marcus spoke kept replaying in my head over and over "you got you little brat killed it was all you Isabella!" over and over again that's all I heard but this time I stopped crying, something broke inside of me and I went numb .

The reason I think his words hurt so much was because they were true, I have waited over a hundred and fifty years for someone to blame me for my sons death and some small part of me was grateful for that.

I slowly got off of my bed and slipped on a clean black dress and cloak, I put my hair up in a tight bun much like Jane always did, and headed to the thrown room

When I got there their was yelling and arguing but I didn't stop to hear what they were saying I just pushed the doors open and walked in, the yelling had stopped as I walked in. The whole guard was there and the brothers as well. I walked up to the kings and bowed "masters" I said in a dead tone

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" Aro asked in a concerned tone.

"Why master Aro it is part of our deal and my duty to be here and serve you" I said still lifeless

"Isabella you need to go to your room and rest" Caius said in a soft tone

"NO im fine!" I hissed at him I felt bad but dismissed that thought.

"I would like to say something master aro if you will allow it" I asked

"Yes Isabella whatever you would like" aro nodded his head still concerned

"Maucus?" I called he wouldn't looked at me his face blank" I would like to thank you" I said finally with emotion sadness.

"What?" he asked confusion crossed his face very quickly.

"What you said earlier about…..mason and Edward, I was true and IV waited for over a hundred and fifty years for someone to say that to me so thank you" I said back in my dead voice. Shock flashed his face and everyone one else's. I walked over to my spot in the guard. The whole room was still.

* * *

**soo sorry its short! next chapter by tomorrw mornin!Thanks yall!**


	8. My story

**_previously_**

"Maucus?" I called he wouldn't looked at me his face blank" I would like to thank you" I said finally with emotion sadness.

"What?" he asked confusion crossed his face very quickly.

"What you said earlier about…..mason and Edward, I was true and IV waited for over a hundred and fifty years for someone to say that to me so thank you" I said back in my dead voice. Shock flashed his face and everyone one else's. I walked over to my spot in the guard. The whole room was still.

_**A/n ok so a big chapter! i know its not super long but i lot of stuff happens! i wanted to thank all of you faithful readers and tell you i really need your imput in this chapter most os all so review!**_

**_songs for this chapter: "Nobody's Home"Avril Lavigne_**

* * *

"oh and father i would like to appolgize to the cullens if wouldnt mind?"i asked in a soft yet dead tone.

"as you wish tesoro"aro said still sad "hidie" he called her she stepped out of line and kneeled to them.

"yes master?"she asked

"will you go and get the cullens?" even thhough it was a queston we knew it wasnt.

"yes master" she said and walked out of the room,only i fewe seconds passed untill they followed hidie into the room.

"yes aro?' carlisle asked a little tence

"isabella asked for your presents"aro said and glaced at me, i steped forword untill i was next to aro facing the cullens.

"cullens"i was stil dead but bowed

"isabella"carlisle said bowin his head" may i ask what we were brought here for?"he asked still a little tence

"i know why you are hesitent towred me and i have brought you here to apollogize for that i have dissrespected you and your family and hope you can forgive me" i said keeping my voice i little above a just stood there looking at me like i had grown two heads.

"Bella?"asked alice i thought they recognised me, i guess not well i didnt give them a chance to.

"the one and only" i said sarcassticly

"bella my love i-i thought you were dead?" velvet voice that i would never forget spoke he walked forward

"edward dont touch me"i said i just wanted to get this over with so i could curl into a ball and die.

"you bitch you couldnt get edward to turn you so you run to the next vampire that you know!" rosalie shreeked

"i wish it was like that rose i really do"i said still dead inside.

"bella wh-what happend t-to you?"esme asked me on the brink of sobbs,like she had anything to cry about.

"cullens i think its time you hunt" aro ssaid trying to get them out so i didnt have to tell them my story, he knew how much it

"the hell it is i want to know how this bitch was turned!"she yelled"When edward left what did you just run to here just so you could have you emortality!huh? tell me! tell me how you were turned!" she jsut kept yelling i broke again,why couldnt i just die?

"Carlisle i suggest you controll you child"aro said in a sraind voice

"how aboout i start for whenyou all left me again"i said my voice i whisper, i closed my eyes and somthing warm rolled down my ckeek. i brought my hand up to feel was wet i was comfused so i brout my hand infront of my face anf there on the tip of my finger was a single tear.

"Edward and me made love the night i brought him back from volturr'i paused a small pice of mt soul broke off thinking of that night."he left the next day because i had burises all over my body,only you didnt know you not only left me but your child"i said again a little pice of me cullens gasped.

"she is playing with us you fucking bitch! how could you stand up there and lie to our faces"rose yelled i oppend my eyes and looked at rose

"how could you think i would lie about this? i lost my son and here you are acusing me of lieing!"i yelled back"because you left victoria came after me!witch would have been find but she found my son!she killed him rosalie! she drained him dry infront of me!"that was it the last of my soul gone...

i fell to the floor numb someone came and rapped their arms around me and picked me up, i didnt care who it was i just wanted to die.

"please kill me please"i whispered to whom ever was holding me i dont know if thet heard me i siad it so quiitly.

"never my isabella i couldnt live without you"wispered a deep voice i never would have expected.

* * *

**ok so i was on the brink of tears just writing this:'( soooo emotional! hope i didnt dissapoint in telling the cullens!please please please review this chapter it will give me pice of mind knowing i did it right! please let me know if what you thing good or bad! ****im going to make i deal when i get to 50 reviews i will do a marcus pov!so reveiw reviw!**


End file.
